This application requests funding to renovate the space that houses the research cyclotron of the Sloan Kettering Institute for Cancer Research (SKI). This instrument is 28 years old. While it is adequate for the production of new radionuclides for in vitro studies, it cannot be relied upon for the day-to-day production of radionuclides needed for critical clinical studies. In order to ensure SKI's continuing leadership role in cyclotron-dependent research into early diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other diseases, the instrument will be replaced with a new state-of- the-art negative ion, dual particle cyclotron. Funds for the purchase of the new cyclotron are not requested in this application. Funds are requested, however, to carry out the necessary renovation and upgrading of SKI's cyclotron/Radiochemistry Core Research Facility laboratory will house the replacement cyclotron. The renovation is necessary not only to install the instrument but also to enhance the safety and productivity of the facility by constructing and installing hot cells in the Radiochemistry area associated with the Cyclotron. Complex metabolic proteins have often been elucidated using radio-tracer methodology. With their high specificity, low detection limits and the ability for precise quantitation, radio-tracers allow investigators to use restricted quantities and finite sampling to generate accurate and precise data. With tightening regulation on management of hazardous waster materials, the need for short-lived, cyclotron-produced radionuclides continues to escalate. While the existing cyclotron is serviceable for the present effort, the Institutional initiative to establish a Whole Body Positron Emission Tomographic (PET) Center will unquestionably overburden the capabilities of the instrument and staff necessary to maintain the production requirements. Thus, the renovation of this existing facility is a critical component of a major SKI initiative to establish Positron Emission Tomographic (PET) Center. This commitment has allowed for a number of studies to be undertaken in the diagnostic, clinical and basic biomedical research related to numerous types of tumors.